User blog:Skyblazero/Mickey Mouse vs Eric
Description Disney vs. Oofman789!, Who of these heroes of cartoons and OC that are from red and black will win? Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is the famous mascot of Disney. Boomstick: And he born in 1928 in Steamboat Willie whistling in a steamboat. (The chamera shows Mickey whistling) Wiz: Mickey has Toonforce, that allows Mickey break the law of physics and allows Mickey breath in the space or underwater and create clones of himself, also Mickey has a Magic PaintBrush that has 2 sustances: The Thinner, an evil sustance that allows him melt cartoon characters and the Paint that is a good sustance that allows Mickey create things. Boomstick: Mickey also is very stronger, he can knock peoples more talls than him with his punches, can lift trees, can lift an obese rabbit from the tall of a man, also he could tie up a giant, can break a piano in the half with a broom, amoung others. Wiz: Mickey also is very faster, he can overcome a tornado, can match Darth Vader and Yoda in a Lightsaber duel, he can dodge bullets and lasers and also he can move in a place where the time don't exists! Boomstick: Also Mickey is very durable, can endurade Pete's punches who is a roundhouse!, also can endurade the sun's heat, can be crushed, can tank explosions, can and he can endurade a beating of a Kangaroo in boxing smiling all the time! Wiz: Mickey also has Hammerspace and has weapons like mallets, rapiers, cakes with dynamite, guns and a fishing pool that can catch peoples and also he can break the fourth wall and exit from the cartoon and can flip the frames of the chamera and also can survive with his brain and heart removed! Boomstick: And can heal from being reduced to a skeleton and can reist mental attacks and also has magic that allows him make magic spells and can shrink peoples down and flatten them and he has the Sorcerer's Hat that allows Mickey shoot fireballs and lighting balls, make that objects have life, fly and redirect any magic attack with his hands! Wiz: Mickey also has a Spin Attack to attack his enemies, can bounce on a enemy, which even works on ghosts!, and also can oursmart the Phantom Blot and trick enemies and can use Piano Keys as bullets and created a decoy himself using rocks and sticks! Boomstick: And Mickey also can hypnotize peoples and is good in sword fights and is good in physical combat, even mastering martial arts and also he know Kung Fu! Wiz: Mickey also has a Magic Gun and has an Axe and defeated enemies literally blindfolded!, and Mickey also is a Jedi and has a Lightsaber and has his own droid, starfighter and can use the Force! Boomstick: And also Mickey has the Kingdom Key D, a Keyblade that allows him shoot magic attacks. Wiz: Like Pearl, Mickey shoots Lighting Balls at the opponent, Mini, Mickey shrinks the opponent, Sign of Faith, Mickey shoots a tornado before than shoot a ray, Auto-Teleport allows Mickey teleport, Healing of Light allows Mickey heal himself, and Stopza allows Mickey stop the time temporaly. Boomstick: And Mickey using Ludwig Von Drake's superhero machine can become into Super Mickey that allows Mickey fly and has super strenght, he can lift his house with just a hand! Wiz: But then from 10 minutes Mickey can return into normal and also Mickey has his Magical Quest customes that won't be used and also has his weaknesses, he is so forgiving and this means that can be tricked or manipulated and can be cocky. Boomstick: But don't here that messes with Disney's mascot! Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light. Eric Intermission Pre-Fight Fight FIGHT! K.O! Results Wiz: The winner is: Category:Blog posts